


Blue-eyed

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [101]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycho is being harassed. </p><p>Kinda crackfic and plays into my obsession with Wes Janson kissing everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-eyed

“It’s really sad, but I think I’ve been kissed by the Rogues more often than I’ve been kissed by Winter these past few months.” Tycho pushed Wes away from himself. “Stop. Now, or there will be revenge.” He watched as his friend drifted toward another table before turning to give Wedge his attention again.

“Rogues as in more than one of them, or just Wes?” Wedge glanced around the pilot lounge, “I can’t picture Hobbie trying to kiss you, and no offense Tycho, but I’m not feeling any compulsion to kiss you either.”

“Thank the Force. No to Hobbie too. He has to put up with Wes more than any of us, so I’m pretty sure he has enough to deal with. I meant the bets or dares that Wes has been making. Inyri and Asyr both surprised me last week, and even Corran got a little overly friendly. They all said they had to kiss a blue-eyed human, and Hobbie was smart enough to hide. It was weird, and really disturbing.”

“The Rogues have been sexually harassing you and you haven’t said anything until now?” Wedge looked more serious, and Tycho waved a hand between them, but he ignored it. “Do I need to have a talk with Wes about this? You might not see it as a serious issue, but it doesn’t look good for unit discipline and they shouldn’t be making you feel uncomfortable.”

Tycho gave Wedge a dirty look and leaned down over the table, resting his head on his arms. “How is this my life?”

 


End file.
